twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Twilight (film)
Twilight is an upcoming live-action film about a teenage girl who moves to a local town in Washington and finds her life turned upside down when she falls in love to a vampire named Edward Cullen. It will be based on the young-adult novel "Twilight" (first book in the Twilight Saga) by Stephenie Meyer. It is currently in production by Summit Entertainment and is scheduled to be released on December 12, 2008. StephenieMeyer.com | Twilight Series | Breaking Dawn The film stars Kristen Stewart and Robert Pattinson. Plot Taken from Official Summit Entertainment Website Bella Swan has always been a little bit different. Never one to run with the crowd, Bella never cared about fitting in with the trendy, plastic girls at her Phoenix, Arizona high school. When her mother remarried and sent Bella to live with her father in the rainy little town of Forks, Washington, she didn't expect much of anything to change. But things do change when she meets the mysterious and dazzlingly beautiful Edward Cullen. For Edward is nothing like any boy she's ever met. He's nothing like anyone she's ever met, period. He's intelligent and witty, and he seems to see straight into her soul. In no time at all, they are swept up in a passionate and decidedly unorthodox romance — unorthodox because Edward really isn't like the other boys. He can run faster than a mountain lion. He can stop a moving car with his bare hands. Oh, and he hasn't aged since 1918. Like all vampires, he's immortal. That's right — Vampire. But he doesn't have fangs — that's just in the movies. And he doesn't drink human blood, though Edward and his family are unique among vampires in that lifestyle choice. To Edward, Bella is that thing he has waited 106 years for — a soul mate. But the closer they get, the more Edward must struggle to resist the primal pull of her scent, which could send him into an uncontrollable frenzy. Somehow or other, they will have to manage their unmanageable love. But what will they do when James, Victoria and Laurent, the Cullens' mortal vampire enemies, come to town, looking for Bella? History The first of the three books (Twilight) was first optioned by MTV Films, Paramount Pictures, and Maverick Films to potentially become a film, although this deal lapsed in April of 2007. The book is currently being optioned by Summit Entertainment. The assigned director of the film is Catherine Hardwicke and the writer is Melissa Rosenberg. The film is currently categorized as in-production. Dickerson, Paige Forks gets bitten by vampire book set on West End, Peninsula Daily News (1 September 2007) Stephenie Meyer's "dream cast" for the possible movie is on her official Twilight website. [http://www.stepheniemeyer.com/twilight_movie.html Twilight: The Movie] However, Meyer has stated that she does not have any influence on the movie, so her personal cast list will probably differ from the actual cast. On November 16, 2007, Summit Entertainment, along with Stephenie Meyer announced that Kristen Stewart has been cast in the role of Isabella Swan. Another cast member was announced on December 11, 2007. It was said that Robert Pattinson (who portrayed Cedric Diggory in the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire) will be portraying Edward Cullen.http://www.summit-ent.com/news.php?news_id=63 Summit Entertainment had an open casting call for the role of Jacob Black on January 19, with Taylor Launter offically casted. On February 17, 2008, a casting call was held for extras on the film. The casters hinted that most of the extras were to be used in as high school students. However, they already cast all the vampires. Filming is to begin in Oregon on February 27/28, 2008 and will last for seven weeks. Some of the scenes are to be shot in a warehouse in Clackamas, that has no windows or anything to sneak anyone on set. Confirmed cast References External Links *Official Website *Twilight Film at Summit Entertainment *Twilight at the Internet Movie Database Category:Films